


Beloved

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky onesCause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungsSetting fire to our insides for funCollecting names of the lovers that went wrongThe lovers that went wrong
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169
Collections: My Bloody Valentine 2021





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> For My Bloody Valentine Mini Fest
> 
> Lyrics used are from Youth - Daughter


End file.
